Leather and Lace
by Peyt4Luke4eva
Summary: LP - Rated M for sexual content. While Lucas was away on his book tour Peyton found she missed the simplest of things; the way he would hold her face in his hands when they kissed or the way his ankle would curl at her leg as they lay together at night.


Author's Note – Hey there guys. So this is another smutty one shot. My fiancé has been working away a lot and because I have been missing him it prompted me to write this.

I need to say a huge thank you to Sarah for all her encouragement and continuous help brainstorming ideas with me. You're awesome!

It takes place around 6x06 but is a little AU. I wrote it in one night and have had it on my laptop for about a week, I was a little unsure of whether to post it. I'm a little shy about writing smut but have found it liberating and addictive.

Enjoy!

* * *

Leather and Lace

"Brooke the dress is perfect," Peyton twirled in the silken gown to admire it in the full-length mirror. She smiled at seeing herself as the future bride of Lucas Scott.

"Oh P. Sawyer you look so beautiful," Brooke Davis, her best friend gushed from behind her. Brooke clapped her hands in celebration of her own design that she'd spent the last few weeks creating.

Peyton smiled as she stared at her reflection. She had never pictured herself as a fairy tale bride, but as she looked at the girl staring back at her she felt almost awestruck.

The dress was exactly what she wanted, with its classic lines, modern edge and a hint of rock and roll. The silky bodice was complemented with beading detail and the dress hugged at her hips before flowing out at the skirt. It was just as Peyton had pictured it. And yet she ran a hand through her loose curls a little unsure. She didn't know why she felt so tentative.

"You think so?"

Peyton was always a little unsure of her physical beauty next to her best friend. Brooke had always known that, though Peyton need not have been. She was equally as pretty the brunette thought idly. The bride to be stood in the early spring light with barely a trace of make up and yet her complexion was flawless. With her tall figure and her elegant grace, Peyton could have easily have been a model. Brooke couldn't help but feel slightly envious of that. And given that Peyton was marrying the love of her life, Brooke couldn't help but feel insecure herself. But she brushed that aside for her friend.

"Yes silly," Brooke chastised. "Luke is going to die when he sees his gorgeous and sexy bride."

The blonde smiled, "I hope so," She smoothed down the fabric at her stomach.

"You ok?" the maid of honour enquired; she knew her own design ideas hadn't been to Haley's taste back when they were in high school. Haley's hopes for a simple and elegant dress had clashed with Brooke's unique style ideas. She didn't want the same thing to happen with Peyton. "I mean you like the dress right?"

"Yes of course. I love the dress. I feel like a princess," Peyton traced the beading. "It's really beautiful."

Her words were heartfelt but the look in her green orbs told Brooke something was wrong.

"Ok spill it," the brunette rasped. "What's going on honey? Are you missing Lucas?" Peyton hadn't been herself this morning; since she had pushed through the glass doors of Clothes over Bro's she had seemed preoccupied.

"Yeah, I'm missing Luke," Peyton pouted to her reflection and saw Brooke reach out to place a hand on her shoulder. Lucas had been away on his book tour for "The Comet" for the past month. Peyton had found herself missing her fiancé terribly. And what made matters worse was that Lucas was with Lindsey Strauss, his ex fiancée. Peyton shouldn't be worried or jealous as Lucas had chosen her and was marrying her and yet she was.

"Sweetie," Brooke gave her arm a little squeeze for reassurance.

"We just haven't been apart this long since we got engaged and it's harder than I thought it would be." Peyton turned around to face her dearest friend. "I really miss him."

"Oh sweetie he'll be back in a couple of weeks," Brooke consoled. She was always the one to look on the bright side. "And we've got plenty to do planning for your wedding Mrs Scott."

"Yeah I know," Peyton bite her lip holding something back. She raised her palm to touch the nape of her neck as she attempted to contain her discomfort.

"What else?" the brunette could read all of her small gestures by now.

"I miss _him_," the blonde added as she gazed at her friend.

"I know," Brooke replied. Peyton rolled her green eyes at her best friend's failure to understand. She let a frustrated murmur rise from her throat before speaking.

"I miss him. I miss _it.._I really miss it_."_

"Oh," her friend caught on to her meaning then. Brooke's mischievous and knowing grin spread rapidly and she didn't even try to hide it.

Peyton crossed her arms over her chest, as she felt slightly embarrassed. She caught sight of her rosy cheeks in the mirror and groaned inwardly. Their sex life had always been a fulfilling one, only flourishing more and more since their engagement to the point where she craved him. Being without him was almost painful now after so many days apart. She found she missed the simplest of things; the way he would hold her face in his hands when they kissed or the way his ankle would curl at her lower calf to bring her in closer as they lay together in post coital bliss.

"It's driving me crazy," she started, feeling a blush at her cheeks.

"Phone sex?" Brooke rasped her suggestion.

"With Lindsey in the next room?" Peyton bit back.

"Perhaps not," Brooke raised an eyebrow and the naughty look deepened. "Well there's always…you know. Taking care of yourself so to speak."

"Brooke," Peyton slapped her friend playfully. She had always been shyer about her body than her friend.

"Honey it's natural to touch yourself when your big strong fiancé isn't there to do it for you." Brooke proclaimed. "In fact," she marched over to the other side of the boutique.

Peyton followed holding the trailing skirts of her wedding gown off the floor. She watched as Brooke picked up a pink baby doll with a matching thong. With a devilish grin she placed them in Peyton's hands.

"Go home, soak in a nice hot tub," Brooke advised. "Then have a glass of good wine, light a few candles, put these on and go to Peyton town."

"Brooke!"

"Oh come on all the blushing brides are doing it." As the blonde uttered a groan she added, "Just picture Lucas."

Peyton looked down at the lingerie in her hands. She was far too lonely and in need of a release not to try and take her best friend's advice.

"You might find you even like it," the other girl continued.

"It might be worth a try," Peyton conceded. "Maybe."

"And well if that doesn't do the trick," the more carefree girl pulled a well-thumbed catalogue from the bottom drawer behind the counter. "Then there's always toys."

One look at the brightly coloured gadgets and Peyton felt her embarrassment rise. Brooke was enjoying her friend's discomfort a little too much.

"Baby steps," the blonde murmured.

"Good, that's settled then," Brooke ushered her back to the changing rooms. "Now hurry up and change your skinny ass out of that dress so I can make the last adjustments."

"Ok," Peyton moved over to the compartment and drew back the curtain for her privacy. She knew it was best not to argue with her sometimes-bossy best friend.

* * *

Peyton arrived home after her dress fitting with Brooke. She retrieved a glass of red wine from the kitchen. As she sipped on the tangy nectar she listened to her messages and pottered around the empty house. She tried calling Lucas to check in and tell him that she loved him, but just got his voice mail. With a tiny sigh she traipsed into the bathroom and began to pour herself a bath. She lit several candles around the tub and moved back into the bedroom to put on some soft music for company.

With the bath full and at her preferred temperature she undressed and plunged into the warm bubbly water. She soaked for a while closing her eyes and focused her mind to thoughts of her sexy fiancé and his hands all over her body. He always worshipped her; telling her how beautiful she was, not only with his words but also with his hands and his body.

Once the water had become a little cooler, Peyton climbed out of the tub feeling aroused just as she always did at this time of the evening. She went into their shared bedroom and after discarding her satin bathrobe; she changed into the underwear Brooke had given her. She looked good; she had to admit that as she stared at her reflection.

The baby doll was impossibly low cut and hugged at her little chest accentuating her curves. She felt sexy. She could just picture Lucas's face if he was fortunate enough to see her now.

Peyton lit the vanilla scented candles to aid the sensual mood. She poured herself another glass of Merlot and set it on her nightstand. Then she flicked out the bedroom lights and lay back on the bed.

She lay slightly self-conscious as she chewed on her lip. Her hand reached for her wine and she took a gulp. She told herself it was just her and the darkness. Slowly she let one of her hands trail to her left breast. She caught sight of Lucas's engagement ring glittering in the candlelight and she stroked her nipple beneath the skimpy garment.

To the sounds of the thrumming jazz, Peyton let her hands roam the expanse of her body. The lacy baby doll felt so good against her skin. Peyton was surprised how quickly she lost her inhibitions and began to enjoy the activity. Teasing herself with agonisingly slow motions she let her hand move to her panties stroking lightly at the lace. She let out a small moan as her fingers touched at her wetness.

Peyton arched her back as she finally placed her hand inside her underwear. She was aware that her record had stopped playing and the only sounds penetrating the house were her own gentle, husky murmurs. Her body hummed with delight.

* * *

Lucas arrived home late that evening feeling dejected after his book tour had been cancelled. The tour for "The Comet" hadn't been nearly as successful as he had thought it would be, with very few people showing up to his signings. His editor Lindsey had been of little comfort as she kept herself distant from him since she had learned that he planned to marry Peyton.

Every city they visited had become increasingly lonelier. The nights he spent away from his girl were the hardest. By the time they had reached Omaha he had decided to call it quits. He had acted impulsively, packing and phoning Lindsey from the airport. He told her simply that he was going home. Somehow success didn't seem as important as being with the people he loved.

He climbed out of the cab, tipped the driver and turned to his white fronted house. He frowned as he saw all the lights were turned out. He had wanted an evening alone with Peyton and silently hoped she was not out with Brooke. He needed her tonight; she was all he could focus on as he had abandoned his book tour. He just needed to wrap her up in his arms and sink his face into her never-ending blonde curls.

He ushered quietly inside the darkened hallway just in case she was home and sleeping. He heard the music turn itself off as her vinyl came to its natural end.

A smile played at his lips despite his hidden sadness. Peyton and her music had always come hand in hand. Since they had begun living together he'd often come home late to find her curled up in her secret dreamland as her songs ran on.

That was when he heard the desperate and sensual moans. He deposited his bags onto the floor of the hall and crept to the bedroom. The sweet fragrance of vanilla tickled at his nostrils.

The sight of Peyton sprawled over their sheets was almost enough to tip him over the edge. Pink wasn't a colour that she would normally wear but it suited her. Her soft golden locks flowed like a sea over the pillows as she pleasured herself. His sexy fiancée was driving him wild with her show and she had no idea he was even watching.

Lucas held back a throaty groan as she slipped her lovely breast from the lingerie. At the sight of her hard nipple and her eyes lightly pressed together while her moans became deeper still, Lucas knew he had to touch her.

He crossed over to the bed and sank down lightly not wanting to startle her. As the mattress dipped under his added weight Peyton's closed eyes fluttered open and she caught sight of him.

Her initial look was just adorable; she was coy, embarrassed and inviting all at once. She needn't have been shy or self-conscious. She looked perfect. She flashed him that big beautiful smile that had become so infectious to him

"Luke," she found her voice though it was a little hoarse. "Hi, what are you doing here?"

Her fiancé didn't speak. His mouth met with her soft lips for a gentle, chaste kiss. He pulled back letting a hand stroke through her long blonde curls.

"I missed you," she whispered softly as she breathed him in.

"I missed you too."

"Care to join me?" she arched an eyebrow as she took advantage of the situation. Her hands gripped at the front of his leather jacket and she dragged him in for a deeper and more passionate kiss. He almost lost his balance at her abrupt force but he recovered and pressed her closely to him.

Peyton let her hands move up and down his muscular arms and pressed her lips to his chest. Her nimble fingers set to the buttons of his powder blue silk shirt. She was aching for more contact, for the feeling of her skin against his. She inwardly groaned at the fact that he had so many clothes on. Her small yet hungry hands expertly unbuttoned his shirt and she pressed hot wet kisses to the naked flesh she uncovered.

His skin was cool and clammy from the light spring rain but seemed to purr with fevered desired under her close caress. She tasted the slightly salty scent of his chest and bit down hungrily on his bare shoulder.

"Peyt," he grumbled as she licked and sucked on his skin. He'd never seen her like this. She was naturally inclined to let him take the lead with her. He felt his own cheeks prickle with a reddening warmth as his girl let go of some of her inhibitions.

He didn't know what he had done to deserve someone so lovely. He'd begun the day so unsure of himself but that seemed to seep and melt away now. Any negativity he'd felt back in Omaha disappeared to be replaced only by her.

He felt her pearly white teeth nibbling at his neck. Her nails raked against his back as she bit down harder earning a deep murmur from him.

She pulled back to catch her breath and saw her mark on him. She'd been jealous of Lindsey that's what she realised as she traced a finger on her branding. She'd been scared and insecure since he'd been gone. She hadn't realised just how much that had bothered her until she saw him now. He seemed completely unfazed as he watched her with love and adoration.

Their exchanged looks of love and passion sent Lucas's lips to her slender throat as he pressed his own kisses to her skin. His hands pulled back her curls so he could react that sensitive spot behind her ear that she had let him discover so long ago.

Becoming just as impatient Lucas shrugged off his leather jacket and his shirt before moving to lie beside her. He had come home with the intention of working her up so very slowly; their weeks apart had at least allowed for him to plan their reunion. But after seeing her own private little show he only wanted to be inside her.

Peyton cuddled up closely into his arms, her mouth and her fingers worshipping his bronzed, defined chest. She deepened their kiss as she brought them both down against the comforter. She felt his arousal against her and her expert fingers delved to unbuckle his leather belt. She fully intended to take charge. She wanted him so much.

"No just yet sweetheart," he parted her long legs, stroking down the limbs that had been the focus point of so many late night adolescent fantasies. Peyton lay back against the pillows as his large hands moved closer and closer to her underwear.

"Don't tease me tonight baby," she normally loved to indulge in foreplay but not tonight. She needed to be touched.

Lucas's eyes hooded with desire as he trailed one hand inside the lacy panties she wore. She curved into his touch; her breathing becoming more erratic as he trailed his fingers over her.

"God Peyton," he'd never seen her so turned on. He guessed he should go away and surprise her early more often. "I have to…"

He pressed kisses to her bare stomach, kneading the soft flesh at her hips. Peyton giggled softly as his feather like strokes tickled her.

Lucas hooked his fingers at the lacy fabric hugging her hipbones. He pulled her underwear slowly down her shapely legs and groaned as his male urges overtook it upon seeing her. He wanted to tease her despite her protests. She, however, had other ideas as her small yet persuasive hands pushed him back down on the blue satin bedspread.

"Luke," Peyton murmured as she straddled herself on top of him. "I need you."

He couldn't help but grin as she became so demanding. She was overwhelmingly sexy and he would do anything for her. "You have me," he whispered.

Peyton lowered her body onto him; Lucas let a small growl pass his lips at the feeling of her heat surrounding him. He was always so careful when he entered her. She had proclaimed many a time before that she was not the fragile girl he pictured in his mind, but he always said couldn't help but be gentle with her. It felt good for her to take control for once. And judging by his deep groans he was enjoying it too.

As she moved against him, her warmth overtook him. He could only sigh and think of her as home and his passion.

"You like that?" she asked her future husband with a naughty smirk.

"Yeah," he told his lovely seductress, watching the candle's flame dance in her emerald eyes.

"Hmm," her eyelids fluttered shut as his own motions began against her. She relished the feeling that completed her. She wrapped her legs tightly around his torso to deepen their contact. She matched his quickening pace and let her fingers trail over his chest and stomach.

Peyton rocked harder, her movements becoming faster. She unconsciously ran her hands through her tousled hair as her pleasure heightened. She was driving him wild; he'd ever seen her like this, so unbelievably turned on. He loved her all the more for it.

Lucas's impossibly beautiful blue orbs captured her vivid greens as he finally took charge. He lifted her up and flipped her onto her back. He was back inside her in a split second. Her deafening moans now only spurred him on. She knew neither of them would last; their time apart had seen to that. She entwined their hands at her left side focusing on her glittering diamond and his glimmering crystal eyes. The thought of being his forever would have been enough to bring her to climax.

"I love you" was traded in amongst gasps and shudders on ecstasy.

They collapsed against the cold crisp sheets. Their bodies glistened with sweat and their breathing was heavy from their furious exertions. Her hand fluttered over his chest in sweet, tender strokes and he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Welcome home Lucas Scott," Peyton giggled at her own cheesy line.

"That was quite the welcome," he didn't really know what had got into her but he liked it a lot. He held her as his rapid heart slowed to its natural pace.

"I'm glad you liked it," she nuzzled into the crock of his neck. She felt her eyelids becoming slightly heavy after her release.

She groaned as he shifted up from her. She had been so warm and snug as he held her closely against him.

"Shower with me," he held out his hand for her. She took it, letting him pull her up from the bed before he led her into the bathroom. They climbed into the shower together and stood under the warm spraying water.

Peyton giggled as she stood beneath the shower-head as the water flattened and dampened her messy locks to her forehead. She brushed her hands over her head to pull back the long tresses.

"You're amazing you know that," the words filtered through the air and caused her cheeks to become rosy.

"You're not too bad yourself," she admired his taunt, glistening muscles. She grabbed the jasmine shower cream from the lip of the shower tray. She flipped open the cap with her manicured nails before he took the bottle from her.

"Let me wash you," the water leaving its glimmering jewels against her golden skin left him aching for more contact.

"Ok," she let out a small and infectious laugh as his hands worked the soapy lather to her body. She applied some of the sweet scented balm to his own arms and chest before he caught her up in his arms again. He let the overhead stream cascade over them and he pressed his lips back to her own.

"Luke why are you home?" she finally asked the question that had been forgotten as they reunited. "Not that I'm not really happy about it but what about the tour? Did something happen?"

"No," Lucas shook his head simply. It really didn't matter anymore. "The tour was… I guess it wasn't the same without you. And I realised you make me far happier than all the success in the world."

Peyton bit her lip. She loved him for his words but she didn't want him giving up his dreams on her account. "That's sweet. You should have stayed but it was sweet."

"No, I'd rather be home with you." He didn't tell her that the tour hadn't been as popular as he had hoped. He didn't mention that it had been a disaster and it had crushed his ego somewhat. He didn't tell her because it didn't matter anymore. He would tell her about the tour tomorrow as a new day began. But for tonight it was just about him and his beloved Peyton.

"I missed you so much," Peyton admitted as she watched him interlink their fingers against his bronzed chest. "I'm so glad your home."

The little things mattered; that was what he had learned in the big cities with their bright lights while he was so far from home. She mattered more to him than any success in the world. He could have the dream job and his dream career but it paled in comparison to coming home to his dream girl. For now he wanted to focus on the girl who had always been so good to him.

"Me too my beautiful girl."

"Don't leave me again," her plea was probably needy and a little vulnerable but she didn't really care. She pressed a kiss to his mouth before drawing meaningless patterns on the trailing soap against his skin.

"I won't. Though seeing you touch yourself like that," he grinned teasingly before he pulled her roughly against his torso. "I don't know if that's the result of me being away maybe it's worth it."

"Well if you stay I might just do that again for you," her bribe earned her that naughty look of his that she loved so much.

"Hmm," Lucas pressed a kiss to her wet locks. "I like the sound of that."

"Yeah?" she giggled as Lucas's hands planted themselves on her hips. He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Yeah I like that sound of that a lot," his darkened desires returned to his face. He moved to press her up against the white bathroom tiles. "Baby girl I never plan on leaving you ever again."

"I like the sound of that," she let her eyes flutter shut. The promise of her Lucas forever was the sweetest thought.

* * *

Let me know what you think!

I promise I will be updating You Can't Put Your Arms Around a Memory and Eye of the Beholder shortly.


End file.
